Aster D'Yew
Aster, a character in ''The Elementalists'' series, is a wood nymph who runs a shop in Penn Square. She is also one of Your Character's Love Interests. She makes her first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 1. She is a student at Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks as of Book 2.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/3/14/the-elementalists-book-2 Appearance Aster has waist-long brown hair with branches, white flowers, and leaves in it, green eyes, green skin with branch-like markings, and pointy ears. Her arms are covered with leaf-ranks. She wears a dress that consists of a white top, a white ribbon with a bow and a skirt made of long orange and green leaves. When she's having a vision due to branching, her eyes turn black and her forehead turns a darker shade. Personality She is curious about all things pertaining to attuned magick and in Book 1, Chapter 6, you have the choice to try and teach her a spell (or vice versa). Chapters The Elementalists Book 1 * Chapter 1: Open Enrollment * Chapter 5: Trouble Brewing * Chapter 6: Ill Omens * Chapter 8: Night Magick * Chapter 12: Toil and Trouble * Chapter 13: In the Dark (Determinant) * Chapter 16: That's Amorelia * Chapter 17: The Dread * Chapter 19: Daybreak Book 2 * Chapter 1: New Dawn * Chapter 2: In Session * Chapter 3: Late Lessons * Chapter 4: Danger and Discovery * Chapter 5: The Source * Chapter 6: Crisis Control * Chapter 7: Murky Waters * Chapter 8: Shaky Ground * Chapter 9: Face To Face * Chapter 10: Moving Forward * Chapter 11: Family Business * Chapter 12: Ultimatum * Chapter 13: Into the Woods * Chapter 14: Know No Bounds * Chapter 15: Squad Up * Chapter 16: Unleashed * Chapter 17: Ray of Light The Elementalists: Winters Past * Chapter 1: Twas The Night Before Solstice * Chapter 2: Can't Beat That Holiday Spirit * Chapter 3: Silent Night * Chapter 4: Solstice Bells Relationships Your Character Aster is one of your character's love interests if you choose to like women. You have the option of telling her that you find her branching ability fascinating once you get over her eyes going all gateway to the Underworld. In Book 1, Chapter 13, you have the option of visiting a fae garden with her, and if you're attracted to females, ask her if that is a date. In Book 1, Chapter 15, you can invite her to the upcoming gala. If you do not invite her as your date, in Book 1, Chapter 16, Shreya will get her an invite to attend the gala with the Pend Pals. Father Aster's father Yarrow does not want her to attend Penderghast. He feels Attuned only bring trouble and does not want her to associate with them. It is because of the history between wood nymphs and the Attuned that stretches back to the Wand Wars; it happened when her grandfather had not yet rooted and her father was young, long before her time. Mother Her mother hasn't rooted yet, but wants to grow in a nice piece of ground next to Aster's father. She doesn't go out much. After the previous events, Aster tells you in Book 2, Chapter 8, that her mother may be the only one who supports her going to Penderghast now. The rest of her family wants her to quit. Powers and Abilities In Book 1, Chapter 6, she reveals that as a wood nymph, she exists in harmony with the world around her in a way that attuned simply can't. She goes onto explain that rather than using magick to accomplish specific goals the way attuned cast spells, wood nymphs let the natural energy of the world guide them through their days. Wood nymphs also don't have much in the way of offensive magick. This is because most of their magick has to do with nurturing, cultivating and healing. *'Branching': In Book 1, Chapter 6, she explains to Your Character that it is her ability to extend her awareness into the trees around her, to see and hear what they do. It's how she can tap into the discussions that are always happening in the natural world around us. She explains that she's been able to do so for some time, and that while branching may look unsightly, it is natural nymph magick and there's nothing sinister about it. However, she calls it tricky magick because sometimes she is unable to prevent her sight from slipping away from her. Aster states that sometimes the trees want to show her things, so they draw her into them so that she can see what they're seeing. It can be difficult to understand them at times, since they primarily communicate through sight and feelings. They rarely try to speak to her like they do at the end of Chapter 5 and in Chapter 6, since she does not know their ancient language. She developed this ability when she was only five years old. She confides in you that it is difficult and dangerous to extend your consciousness outside of your own body. This is because you're basically untethering yourself from your physical form. As a result, just as Attuned must be careful not to attempt magick beyond their abilities, wood nymphs must also be aware of their own boundaries when branching. *'Spellwork': Your Character tries to teach her the flame spell you learned in Book 1, Chapter 3. However, it doesn't come out quite the same and she struggles with it. She explains that the reason for this is that each other's magickal foundations may be too different to fully grasp each other's methods of spellwork. Gallery Other Looks Aster Vision.jpg|Having a Vision Aster_Full_View.png|Full view Aster_Gala_2.png|Amorelia Day Gala Dress Aster Gala.jpg|Amorelia Day Gala Dress Full View Aster Lingerie.jpg|Lingerie Aster Lingerie Full.jpg|Full View of Lingerie Miscellaneous PendPalsBraceletsforAtlasandAsterinTEBK2Ch.2.png|Aster's Pend Pals bracelet as of TE BK 2 CH. 2 Trivia * It's confirmed in Book 1, Chapter 1, that she is a wood nymph. * The name Aster is of Greek origin and means "star". The myth of the nymphs is part of the Greek mythology, being considered beautiful creatures of the nature that cohabit with the gods and that were pretended by some of them. * In Book 1, Chapter 6, she reveals to Your Character that she hopes to be accepted into Penderghast's cultural exchange program next year so she can learn more about Attuned magick. * On February 1st, 2019, PB did a poll for which of the four love interests players picked to take to the Amorelia Day Gala in Book 1, Chapter 16, and the top 2 were Beckett and Shreya. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1091428661142577152 * In Book 1, Chapter 19, her last name was revealed to be D'Yew. Memorable Quotes (Thank you to the PLL Wikia for letting us use their template for this memorable quotes section!) Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Elementalists' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Students